He's All I Think About
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: We heard Oliver's thoughts. Let's hear Lilly's.


**A/N: We've heard Oliver's side of the story. Let's hear Lilly's. Think of this as the prologue to Oliver's "I wanna be." I know Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar" is used a lot, but it fit the story.  
I own nothing. ****

* * *

**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Taylor Swift's hit song was blaring through my speakers as I sat on my bed. Taylor's Drew would be my Oliver. Well, I guess I can't really call him _my_ Oliver, considering he belongs to Tiffani Sawyer. I can't believe the two of them are the new it couple at school!

**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
****  
**Here's how it started –

"Hey Lilly! Guess what?" Oliver came up to me

I turned to face him, "You finally passed a French test without my help?"

He rolls his eyes, "Cute. No, Tiffani asked me out!"

My smile falters a little, but I quickly recover, "Really? That's great! But isn't it usually the guy who asks the girl out?"

"Yeah, but I gotta love a girl who takes initiative," he winks at me and gives me that lopsided grin. He couldn't see it, but I'm telling you, I melted inside.

I give him a genuine smile, "Well, lucky her for getting Smokin' Oken."

Oliver nodded and his eyes moved behind me. I turned around to see Tiffani waving, signaling him to come over. Let me tell you something – Tiffani is a very pretty girl, she is a little taller than me, has gorgeous strawberry blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Who wouldn't want to date her?

Oliver waves back, "I'll talk to you later, k?"

He pulls me into a tight hug before leaving. That hug meant so much to me. Although, it probably meant nothing to him.  
**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Now back to the present –

Taylor Swift continues to sing her song and I can't help but think that this song is hitting close to home. Not that I've started crying over Oliver or anything. I mean, he's a sweet, caring, loveable, funny… uh… where was I? Oh, the crying thing. Yeah, Oliver's a great guy, but I'm not crying over him. At least, not yet. Maybe I will later today. Who knows?

Maybe Taylor has gone through this heartache. I mean, how else was she able to write such a great song? Even if I'm not sad, this song can make me feel bittersweet. That takes skill. Ooh, I wonder if Lola will meet her at the Country Music Awards?! Miley said that it's next week and she's presenting an award so of course, the fabulous Lola gets to go. I can't wait! Maybe I'll be able to see Taylor and ask her about this song! How exciting!

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

For the moment though, I'm stuck here listening to this song and thinking about Oliver. This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon. Boo…

Miley says I should just forget about him. She says maybe it's better we stay friends. But she also said that if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be. In Miley's words, "Y'know how much of a donut he is – he wouldn't know that you were crushing on him even if you told him." Now that I think about it, I could see that being true.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**  
As the song continues, I'm starting to feel tears in my eyes. Oh wow, I can't believe I might actually start crying over Oliver. The same Oliver whose hand I held back in preschool. The same Oliver who is always there for me when I need a shoulder to lean on. The very same Oliver who was now with Tiffani Sawyer. I'm really not liking that girl.

**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**

I look at the picture on my nightstand. It's a picture of Oliver and me at one of the school dances. We decided to go together (as friends) because Miley wanted to go with Dex, but she didn't want to go alone. That picture was taken at the dance by one of the photographers. Oliver and I decided to have fun with the picture – he had his arms around my waist, while I had mine around his neck, our cheeks were close together as we made kissy faces to the camera. We had a blast that night.

I sigh, maybe I should put this picture away so that it doesn't remind me of what could have been. Have I not explained that yet? Oh, well… I was going to tell him how I felt about him on my 16th birthday. I choose that day because he threw me the best birthday party ever! He got the Jonas Brothers to perform for me!! It was a perfect setting and everything because it was at the beach in the evening. I chickened out, but I convinced myself I would do it some other time.

But as you can see, Tiffani beat me to it. So now I'm stuck thinking of what could have been…

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

Yes, the song is finally finished! Not that I hate the song or anything. It's a great song and Taylor Swift is awesome. The song was just getting to me because I could relate to it so well.

Why didn't I tell him sooner? I can't believe I let him slip through my hands. And to think, I thought he liked me too. The signs were there, even Miley said so – we would flirt, laugh, hold hands when no one was looking, he would be sweet to me… Ugh, I don't even want to think about it!

I hear another song start playing. Oh wait, that's my cell phone. Why is Lucas calling? Hmm, I might as well answer it.

"Hey Luke," I said.

"Hi Lilly. Are you busy later tonight?" Whoa, way to beat around the bush. I silently laugh at his straightforwardness.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, if you aren't, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a beach party with me," Lucas said, "Dex will be there if you want to invite Miley."

I'm slightly taken a back, does he mean as a date?

He answers that question, "I just mean that we can go as friends. I know things didn't end well for us back in freshman year, but we eventually got passed that and became friends and all. So I don't mean for it to sound like I'm asking you on a date or something."

I let out a breath, "Oh ok. Um… I'm not sure if I really want to…"

"Is it because of Oliver?" Wait, what?!

Before I could explain, he starts talking again, "I see the way you look at him, Lilly. I know you like him," he chuckles as I'm left speechless.

"Anyways, I know it's probably hard for you to see him with someone else right now, but it's his loss. You're a great girl, Lilly-pad," I smile at his old nickname for me. "And I know I cheated on you and I really am sorry for doing it. It was two years ago and a lot has changed. I've definitely learned from it, trust me."

"Aww, thanks Lucas," that was all I could really say.

"No problem. So just think about it? I'm not going to pressure you to go with me. You can just go with Miley and I'll see you there. But if you just need to get your mind off of things, I'm here for you," he said.

I was really touched at what he said, "Alright, I'll think about it." I hang up.

Should I go to the beach party? It's not like I'm going alone, I'm sure Miley would love to go. Plus he even said it didn't have to be a date. We were just gonna meet up and hang out. There's no harm in that, right? Besides, I really should get my mind off of Oliver, even if it's just for a couple hours. That would be nice.

I should give Miley a call and ask her.

"Hey Lilly!" gotta love Miley's happy attitude. I smile.

"Hey, Miles. Did you hear about the beach party later tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dex called me about it. I told him I wasn't sure because you and I have plans. Why?" she answers.

"Oh, well, Lucas called me about it and asked if I wanted to go with him. Actually, he said the four of us could go together – you, me, Dex, and Lucas," I say nervously.

"If you're up for it, then I am too," she replies, "I know things didn't end well between you and Lucas but he seems to have changed. How about you and I go together and if we bump into them, then we'll hang out?"

I'm actually relieved by Miley's answer, "That sounds great, Miles! Thanks."

I can tell she's smiling on the phone, "Alright, so I'll be at your house in an hour."

Wait, backtrack! "Why?" I ask.

"To get ready, duh!" she laughs, "We gotta look good for the fellas."

I roll my eyes and laugh along, "K, see you in a bit." Then hang up.

I think back to what Lucas said about him changing. It is true, after we broke up, he was only in one relationship and he definitely didn't cheat on her. She actually cheated on him, that must have sucked; or it was karma. Who know? And he is a sweet guy and fun to be around. Like I said before, it's not like it's an actual date or anything. The four of us are just hanging out. Yeah… just hanging out.

I dial Lucas' number. "Hello?"

I say, "Hey, it's Lilly. I thought about it and I guess I'll be seeing you at the beach later."

"Really? Awesome! Can't wait!" I can tell he's excited.

I let out a small laugh, "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Before I hang up he says, "Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said – I'm here for you. You'll have a fun time, I promise."

"You know what? I think I will."

Unlike Taylor Swift's song, I don't have to "fake a smile." If Oliver can't see what's right in front of him, then it's his loss. Not that I'm moving on already. But since he's already with someone else, I can't stop that. There's still hope for the future, though.

* * *

**A/N: So Lilly and Oliver are playing ping pong with each other. First, Oliver is in a relationship because he doesn't think Lilly is interested then Lilly moves on because she thinks Oliver isn't interested. Since this is the prologue to Oliver's story, you can tell that Lilly and Lucas get together later on while Oliver and Tiffani last a couple months. Yeah… Ok, review please. **


End file.
